Yoshi's Football Game
by Gonzales512
Summary: Football Season is officially over and I decided to write this fic about football.


Yoshi's Football Game

By Gonzales

**Author's Notes:** Well, it had to happen sometime. Football season is officially over, WITH US BEING C.C.C. CHAMPIONS. UNDEFEATED. Freshmen Football was great. And do you know what's the best thing about football? You get to beat the (bleep) out of your opponent... and you won't get in trouble. Since football season is over, I decided to write this fic to remind me of all those long days I spent, INCLUDING MY ENTIRE SUMMER, for football. And it was worth it since we were undefeated. But like all teams, there are flaws, including people who mess around, people who don't pay attention, and people who don't give 100 percent. I am looking forward to playing in the JV next year as a sophomore. So anyways, it's been a pleasure serving my team and... well, I enjoyed it. So here's the fic.

- - -

"Down... set... HUT!" yelled Luigi, the quarterback for his team as Wario snaps the ball to him. Yoshi, who was in motion, receives the handoff from Luigi and runs seven yards before getting tackled by Toad. The referee, Dr. Jones, wearing the traditional black and white striped shirt, retrieves the ball and places it on the 43 yard line, their opponent's side.

"Second down," yelled the blue Yoshi.

"Come on guys," said Luigi as his team huddled. "Three yards to go."

As they broke from the huddle and got into their positions with Wario as center, Marvin, a Toad named Gary, Bowser, and Sergeant Johnson as linemen, a Toad named Joseph as fullback, Captain Falcon as the halfback, Yoshi as the running back, and Fox, and Falco as receivers. There was a crowd on the bleachers that were watching the final game of the Super Smash Football Series. The score was currently at 22-8 with 1 minute, 25 seconds to go in the third quarter. So far, Luigi's team hasn't had much luck until now.

"HUT!" Luigi yelled as he threw a pass at Fox and ran it for 43 yards for a touchdown.

"TOUCHDOWN!" yelled Dr. Jones as he raised his two hands up.

22-14. They were down by ten points. With 11:23 minutes to go in the fourth quarter. Luigi kicked the extra point reaching closer to the lead by one point. And there goes the kickoff.

- - -

Mario receives the ball and runs it for 13 yards before getting tackled by Fox. Mario's team lined up their offence with Ganodorf as center, Donkey Kong, Mewtwo, a Toad named Marty, and Mr. Game and Watch as linemen, Pikachu as tight end, Pichu as running back, Dr. Mario as the halfback, Link as the fullback and Young Link as a wide receiver. Mario calls the huddle and explains the play and break the huddle and line up.

"HUT!" yelled Mario as the offence blocked the defense. However, Bowser, the noseguard, was able to break in, take down the center, and sack Mario, losing five yards.

"Second and fifteen," yelled Dr. Jones.

They got out of the huddle and got in position. Ganodorf hiked the ball and Mario threw a pass, but Young Link was unsuccessful in catching the pass.

"Third and fifteen," yelled Dr. Jones. The scoreboard showed 9:38 minutes to go. Mario's team got ready for the third down and lined up.

"...set HUT!" Mario received the snap and handed the ball to Pichu and ran for 13 yards.

"FOURTH DOWN!"

The huge crowd in the bleachers started to roar as only three yards for Mario's team to get the first down. Luigi is hoping they would punt but since the ball is so close, he doubt that they are going to punt it.

"DEFENSE," roared the crowd. "DEFENSE, DEFENSE, DEFENSE, DEFENSE..."

"BREAK." They got to position.

"Down... Set... HUT!" Mario received the snap as Ganodorf blocked Bowser and Young Link took off on his route. Time was ticking by. Mario threw his pass to Young Link before getting sacked by his brother. The pass was going high, going good, heading to Young Link's hands. Young Link was ready to make the reception, _but_ before he could do that, he saw Falco jumping in the air, and makes an interception.

"NOOOOO!!!" yelled Mario as Falco caught the pass and ran it for 52 yards. The crows erupted as Falco brought the ball to their opponent's 8 yard line.

"First and goal," yelled Dr. Jones.

Luigi got his team to the huddle and explained their plays. Then they broke from the huddle, as usual, and got ready to score. Wario got on the ball and the whole team lined up evenly.

"Down... Set... HUT!" Luigi receives the snap and looks for open receivers. None. Then he looks for his runningback, his route got interrupted. The halfback and fullback weren't part of the play. So he had no choice. _I have to run the ball._

The clock was ticking away, with only 18 seconds to go. They had to score in order to get the victory. Luigi thought fast, and concentrated on the end zone. He ran, took precision steps, avoided the linebackers, ran those yards, and brought them a touchdown just as the clock went to zero with the score 22-21. But the game wasn't over yet. They still could tie the score by kicking the extra point... _no wait... we want to win... NOW!"_

Luigi got in the huddle with his team and explained their final play of the season. They were going for two. Luigi finished explaining the plays and broke from the huddle. Everyone were more ready than a loaded shotgun, ready to hit the nearest opponent.

"DOWN... SET... HUT." Luigi receives the snap, hands off the ball to Yoshi, Yoshi runs but gets tackled just before the end zone.

"Oh.. no!" Luigi grumbled in defeat. But Dr. Jones, the referee, walked to Yoshi, who is still the ball. Yoshi had the ball in front of him as much as his hands could reach. Dr. Jones examined the position of the ball, and it was just an inch, _just an inch,_ past the goal line.

"It's good," yelled Dr. Jones as he raised his two hands up. Luigi's team celebrated as they won the Super Smash Football Series Championship. Everyone on Luigi's team huddled as they celebrated the team. After five minutes into celebrating, Luigi saw Mario's hand pull out and Luigi eagarly pulled out his hand while Mario said;

"Good Game,"

**The End**


End file.
